I Object!
by SilverOcean01
Summary: The day is finally here - John Watson is getting married! But he's scared of the "speak now or forever hold your peace" line. What will happen? (A little one shot I did for the girls over at "This is not his last bow -Sherlock" FaceBook page.)


**Hello all! So, this is a bit of a writing prompt from the FaceBook page "This is not his last bow -Sherlock". They posted this idea on their page and I just couldn't resist! So here it is. Enjoy!**

John nervously stood at the alter, waiting for his beautiful bride to walk down the aisle.  
"Where is she?" John mumbled quietly, impatiently checking his watch. Suddenly, the music started and there was an audible _swish_ as everyone in the whole chapel turned in their chairs to glance at the doors that swung open to reveal Mary. Beautiful, stunning, sweet Mary.

John beamed as he watched her walk gracefully down the aisle in her flowing white gown. She smiled back at him, a sweet, almost flustered smile. John loved it. He loved everything about her. She was the first person to make him feel whole since... well, he wouldn't let himself think about that. John was not going to ruin this day, not for himself or for Mary. Today was a special day, a day to be happy. John smiled to himself as Mary climbed the few steps to join him in front of the alter. John held out his hand and Mary took it as they took their positions.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join John Watson and Mary Morstan together in the bonds of holy matrimony." The preacher drawled. He spent the next 20 or so minutes talking about the joys of love, the happiness of marriage and the privilege of spending ones life with their mate. It may have been less then 20 minutes, but each second that past seemed like a lifetime to John.

Mary giggled a little at John as he rolled his eyes at the preacher, who spent quiet a long time talking about how there was a special circle of hell reserved for those who have sexual relationships outside the marriage bond, the same circle reserved for child molesters and those who talk at the theatre. It took everything in John not to laugh as Mary giggled. He was sure they were getting some odd stares as it was.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it, a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The preacher said, adding a bit more feeling to his words as he spoke.

John took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he remember the lines that were to come next. Mary and him had already had several bumps in the road to get here, he didn't need some stupid family member to mess it all up. Mary clutched his hand just a little tighter, reassuringly. Then the preacher said the words John was dreading.

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
There was a long quiet moment where John held his breath. No one was saying anything, which was a good sign. Then, John heard the door to the chapel burst open.

"I Object!" A thunderous and deep voice rang out as the person it belonged to ran down the aisle. John turned to see the tall, slender figure that was rushing towards him. His jaw dropped.

"She-Sherlock!" John stuttered out as he recognized his friend. _Can it be? Not it can't, you say him dead, Watson, dead_. Johns thought battered his brain as he came to two realizations: _Sherlocks not dead!_ and _Sherlocks not dead?_ John felt himself get dizzy and the edges of his vision go dark. He was vaguely aware that his eyes rolled up into his head before his whole world went black.

When John opened his eyes, everything was a bit blurry at first. But the moment it landed on a pair of bright green/blue eyes, everything snapped into focus.

"Sher..." Was as far as he got before he was leaning over, heaving up the contents of his stomach. _Good thing I didn't eat that sandwich_. John thought bitterly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Here." Sherlocks voice rumbled. He handed John a damp cloth. John took it gratefully and wiped the remains of stomach vile from his face. John surveyed the room. He was sitting by the alter, but the room was empty except for himself, Sherlock, Mary and the preacher.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, putting the cloth down.  
"Four minutes and thirty seven seconds" Sherlock answered. _Good to see he's still the genius_. John thought.  
"Where is everyone?" John asked, directing his question at the worried looking Mary hovering nearby.

"We told them to leave. Give you some...privacy." She said, her tone soft and sweet and loving. A smile painted her red lips.  
"I'm sorry I ruined our special day." John apologized to her, genuinely sorry for passing out. _But it wasn't really my fault, now was it?_ John thought as he watched Mary's smile grow wider.

"You didn't." She said with a light chuckle. John looked back at Sherlock. John was trying really hard to decided how to respond to his friends sudden reappearance. He was so happy he was alive, but at the same time he was so angry with him. John felt himself slowly loosing the battle, the control of his emotions slipping out of his grasp.

John stood up, probably to quickly by the way he tottered about at first, but he needed to release some of this pent up energy before he exploded. John began pacing, just a small line at first, getting bigger with each lap. Sherlock rose to his feet, carefully watching John pace. Sherlock could see the distress on his face; the well worn lines of his frown painting a vivid picture.

"John..." Sherlock said, in a low comforting voice. He could see John was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode, and he wanted to stop it."John, let me explain..." Sherlock was cut short by a swift fist to his jaw. He instinctively put his hand to it as he staggered back, away from the man who threw it. Sherlock knew he deserved it and much, much more.

"Three years, Sherlock. Three damn years..." John said, equal parts rage and pain. He choked back a slight sob as he hung his head.  
"John..." Sherlock trailed off, stepping closer to John and placing a tentative hand on the mans shoulder. His left one, the one that had the scar from where a bullet had passed through his body. John looked up at Sherlock, his eyes glistening with tears he wouldn't let fall.

"John... I missed you too." Sherlock said and before he knew what was happening, he found himself being tightly hugged by the smaller man. Sherlock was surprised at first, not knowing what to do, but finally he smiled and clutched John closer to him.

"I missed you, John. My John. My blogger." Sherlock whispered into Johns hair. Sherlock could feel Johns tears running down his cheeks, only to find their final resting place on Sherlocks purple shirt. After a few minutes of them holding each other, John finally took a step back and looked Sherlock up and down.

"God, you haven't changed a bit." He said, as he sniffled and wiped the remains of tears from his eyes.  
"You have though." Sherlock said, narrowing his eyes in Mary's direction. John turned to see her just smiling at them.

"I'll just leave you two alone." She said, still smiling. "Preacher? Care to join me?"  
"Anything for you, miss." He said as he linked arms with Mary and they walked out of the chapel. John and Sherlock watched them go. It was only after they heard the final-sounding _thump_ of the door did they turn to look at each other again.

"Sherlock, I-" John started, but was cut off by Sherlock raising his hand.  
"No John. I owe you an apology. I didn't realize just... how much... my actions would hurt you and I'm sorry. I am sorry, John Hamish Watson. Can you ever forgive me?" Sherlock said, nearly begging at the end. John felt his stomach flutter just the tinniest bit.

"Yes, I think I can. But first you owe me an explanation." John said, his usual cheerful and joking tone returning to him. He cracked a large grin at Sherlock.

"Well, you see, the reason I had to jump was because Moriatry was going to kill you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade if I didn't. So I hatched a plan to..." Sherlock said excitedly as him and John strode side by side down the aisle and out the door.

The day had certainly not gone as planned, but that's the way things were with Sherlock Holmes. Unpredictable. And John wouldn't have him any other way. _Sherlock Holmes. My Sherlock Holmes._

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and leave a review please!**


End file.
